Final fantasy X3: coming back
by ElexirRasmus
Summary: set not long after YRP triumph over Shuyin and an alternative ending....TidusxYuna R
1. Coming home

It had been a year since she had returned from her journey with the gull wings

A/N: this is my first story and I have tried to make it easy and fun to read but I really want your opions (English is not my first language just bear with it)

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2 but if I did I would be rich by now

Final fantasy X-3: coming back

It had been a year since she had returned from her journey with the gull wings

In hope to find him but to no avail instead she had stumbled across a ghost who looked like

him and an ancient machina that had almost destroyed Spira

She had saved Spira once again and what had she gotten from it?

Nothing and from the looks of it nothing would come to her

"Yuna, look out" wakka called

She turned her head and saw a blitz ball coming straight towards her

knowing that it was to late to even try to dodge it she prepared herself for the hit

But somehow the ball turned away from her just in time

She stood there shaking

"Yuna are you all right?" Wakka asked

"I'm fine thanks"

"Sorry I tried to tell you to get out of the way ya? But it didn't seem like you where listening"

"I know I know. It's just that I can't forget. I just….."

"Hey hey, don't worry ya he'll be back soon ya??"

"I hope so... but sometimes I just. Break, when i think about him, I wish I had told him sooner

before he...he... "She trailed of; Wakka knew what she was going to say. It had been like this

ever since he had disappeared but somehow it seemed as it got worse when she came back

from her fight with Vegnagun. Although he thought, maybe it was because Shuyin had looked so much like him. Wakka knew that Yuna always appeared strong and happy and most people

in Spira really believed that she was indeed strong and happy. It was only her guardians who

really knew the truth about Yuna, that she was actually just as lost if not more then all the

other people in Spira, the only thing that had kept her going during her pilgrimage was that

fact that HE had believed that she could do it and because of him she hadn't gone trough with

the summoning of the final aeon.

When they had finally destroyed sin, she had started thinking about a life with him, marrying

him, having children with him

But then she saw him fade away. Wakka knew that all of her sadness was because of his

disappearance, many promising young (And old) men had asked for her hand in marriage but

she had refused every one of them.

"Look Yuna its not your fault ya? He had to go".

"I know but it's just hard to accept it. You know without him we wouldn't be standing here

knowing that sin is truly dead… if he hadn't. Then i would have..."

"Snap out of it Yuna" lulu shouted "nothings going to happened if you mourn for him

everyday like this"

Yuna looked at lulu with mixed emotions she knew that lulu was right she needed to let it go,

to let him go but at the same time she just couldn't do it

Before she could respond she saw the Celsius coming thundering at high speed

"What are they doing coming back so soon the only left yesterday ya?" Wakka asked worried

"Something must have happened" lulu simply replied.

The landing pad flung open and to their surprise a shaken Rikku started running towards them

"What's the matter Rikku" Yuna asked when the over energetic al-behd woman jolted to a

halt

"Yuna" she said while trying to catch her breath "we found him"

"You found him"? Yuna asked is disbelief

"Yeas but he is hurt."

"How bad?" She asked worriedly

"We think that he will survive but we need your help with him Yunie"

Together they started ruining back to the ship; little did they know that a new adventure had started

A/N: Im not sure when (or if) there is going to be a second chapter yet


	2. He is back

A/N: this is my first story and I have tried to make it easy and fun to read but I really want your opions (English is not my first language just bear with it)

This chapter I would like to dedicate to sanchez2010 and Puggles Master

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2 but if I did I would be rich by now

"Tidus" Yuna screamed when she saw the unconscious person lying on the bridge floor.

There was no doubt about it, it really was him, she smiled on the inside then turned to Rikku

"How bad is it?" she asked

"We don't know actually, we tried to do the best we could but we thought that you might be more able to help him, you know with you knowing white magic and all" Paine cut it before Rikku even had a change to reply

Yuna understood what she meant and without further hesitation she casted CURAGA on him.

She then stepped back to see if there was going to be any reaction from him, though she didn't have to wait long.

"Yuna?" a familiar voice asked "is it really you?"

"Yes its me" she answered, not being able to say anything else

"Where am I?"

"Your inside the Celsius home of the Gullwings" Rikku exclaimed

"The what?" Tidus asked now opening his eyes

"Rikku he has been gone for 3 years not 3 months" Yuna snapped back

"Oh that's right sorry Yunie"

"I will explain everything later, now I'm just happy that you are back here with me" Yuna simply stated

"I've missed you Yuna"

"I've missed you to you know"

"Yuna what you said before I disappeared… do you still..?"

"Of course I do" Yuna answered while giving him a bear hug "I don't want to loose you again, I…I just want to be with you" with that she started crying, but this time she knew it wasn't tears of sadness. It was tears of happiness, he was finally with her again and she hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't loose him again because she knew that if she did it would probably kill her.

"Don't cry Yuna I won't leave you again…"

"How do you know that!?" she screamed, she didn't mean to sound angry or anything like that, it was just that she didn't want him to be a dream and fade away from her once again.

"The fayth told me" he plainly answered

"the fayth told you what?"


	3. Reality of the fayth

A/N: Sorry for the slow update but I had a writers block during this week and because of school, hopefully I will update at least once a week until the end of this story

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X and/or X-2 but if I did drools

"The fayth told you that you are not a dream?" she asked questioning

"Yeah"

"But why? How? "

"It all began after you had destroyed Vegnagun and defeated Shuyin , they started to search for a way to repay you for having saved Spira twice I guess. Some of them tried to sleep but it didn't help and since it didn't work they had to find a way to transform me from dream into reality. Luckily for them they had enough summoners for that, or at least that was what they thought but it turned out that magic wasn't enough, they needed to find a stronger energy source…" he trailed of

"Did they find it? And if they did, where?" Paine interrupted

"Well obviously they found one…" he trailed off "actually" he continued "they found one that was closer then they first thought…they found it in Yunas heart"

Yuna started blushing "How did they find enough energy from my….heart?" she asked

"Apparently your love somehow was more then enough to bring me back…Actually it was our love that brought me back to you, apparently it was stronger then even sin itself…"

Yuna couldn't wait anymore she just threw herself into his arms, touched by his love by his love. She started to kiss him violently.

"I think we should leave the lovebirds alone for now" Rikku giggled

After a couple of minutes of kissing Yuna leaned back and started to take in his features.

After a few seconds she decided that just watching him wasn't going to bee enough, she wanted to touch him too. Tidus just looked at her in surprise but then decided that he should let her do whatever she wanted to do. After a couple of minutes of touching they started kissing again but was soon interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hey hey hey, you are not married"

"Sorry Wakka, I guess I got carried away a little" a blushing Yuna simply answered

"Look Yuna I understand how you feel ya? We missed you to you know brudda" he said watching Tidus "but you don't do that kind of stuff 'till you are married"

"Sorry Wakka" Tidus said looking a little bit embarrassed to say the least

"No probs, ya. I'm happy to see you here again ya know and it feels good to see that Yuna is happy again but Lu would never forgive me if I let you kiddos do…"

"Do what Wakka?"

"Hey Lu, look they just god carried away a little"

"What do you mean?"

Wakka didn't respond, he only looked a little bit embarrassed by the whole situation

By that comment and the look on Wakkas face Tidus started to laugh

"Hey brudda what's so funny ya?"

"Sorry it's just that you and Lulu act like some kind of married couple"

"Well maybe we do because we are?" Lulu coldly stated

By that comment Tidus just went on laughing

"What's so funny now brudda?"

"It's just… I remember in Luca after we had saved Yuna from the al-behds and I made a comment about you not wanting to take Chappus place, although a certain black mage cut me off by saying "You don't want to finish that sentence"…"

"Lu, you really said that?"

"Yeas I did but I was wrong about many things then. It was a hard time for me to accept his death and move on but during our pilgrimage I realized that you shouldn't live in the past but try to embrace the future"

A/N: Next week will be a write free week due to personal and school reasons witch means that this will be the last update for a while, but since it's my longest so far I hope you don't mind


	4. embrace the future Tidus explains pt1

A/N : sorry for the slow update school takes up most of my time these days

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X or X-2

* * *

"Embrace the future?" Wakka asked, surprised by Lulus words

"To stop living in the past and enjoy the present, you know Wakka I probably wouldn't have gotten over Chappu's death as fast as I did."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuna asked puzzled by Lulus words

"More or less what Tidus said most of the time. Stuff your taboos and live life the way you want it as long as you don't hurt anyone" Lulu simply stated before turning to Wakka "what do you mean by carried away?"

"Its just that…it looked like they were going to do…you know married stuff"

At his comment Lulu lifted her eyebrow and a small smirk appeared on her face

"Oh really, of course I'm not really surprised though. I mean its been 3 years since the last time they saw each other and then after Shuyin…" Lulu trailed off

"Actually it's not 3 years" Tidus said embarrassed

"What do you mean?" Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Paine shouted in unison

"Well, Yuna kind off fell down to the farplane and well, someone had to help her out"

"So it really was you, well of course it had to be you. No one else knows about it" Yuna smiled

"Knows about what?" Rikku asked

"Its kind of a secret actually, its just one of those things that you don't tell anyone else."

"But Yunie we are cousins!"

"I know but its just that… its just personal."

"Drop it Rikku" Lulu stepped in to Yunas defence "Its something that they want to keep to themselves. Wakka and I have things that we don't tell anyone"

"Really Lulu?" Rikku asked in surprise

"Yes. Most couples have a couple of secrets witch they don't share with anyone. Of course some of are secrets that they believe they have" Lulu said with her eyes set of Yuna

"What do you mean by that Lulu" Yuna asked a small blush appearing on her face

"I'm taking about the night in Macalania Yuna. Don't you think that we know about it?"

"Who told you about it?" Yuna looking just like a tomato in her face

"Well Kimahri saw you after all you know" Lulu simply responded looking at Yuna and Tidus who both looked like tomatoes in their faces. "We never told you Yuna because we thought that you would only remember him more and, we were not sure that you could have survived that"

"Survived what?" Tidus asked, felling stunned after Lulus statement

"You know when you left us we were all sad but it was worse with Yuna sometimes we doubted that she could survive even one more day…she wasn't just sad, she was heartbroken by the fact that you had to leave us so soon…I still don't understand why but it must have been a strong reason for you to go. And then the whole affair with Shuyin…"

"I'm sorry Yuna" Tidus said hugging her close

"Just out of curiosity, where have you been all this time?" Rikku asked

"The farplane" he simply responded

"But then you must have been a unsent and yet…"

"Rikku it's a little more complicated then that"

* * *

A/N: Review please or else I'm not sure if I can find a good way to continue this story, sorry about this chap though not that much Tidus/Yuna action but I'm going to let Tidus explain all about the dream and stuff so he won't have to do it later. I'm not going to write another chap in a while due to the fact that I need to do school projects and stuff to get good grades.


	5. sacrifice Tidus explains pt2

A/N: I'm surprised by this chapter. I was totally not planning on writing this, I just happened to open up a file where I have the story so far down written and then I just felt the urge to write this…Most of this chapter is about Spirian history and the dream of the fate but rest assured there will be lots of Tuna (I stole this from another story xD) action

Disclaimer: If I did own final fantasy X or X-2 I would be making a game instead of writing this fanfic

"More complicated?" Rikku asked in surprise

"Yuna, you have not told them?" Tidus asked confused

"I know I should have…but I just couldn't make myself believe it. I felt your close when we

kissed in Macalania and hearing about the dreaming…I just didn't want to believe that you

where nothing more then a dream, that you weren't real…." Yuna said in her defence

"What are you talking about? Brudda not real, you must be kidding me, ya?" Wakka said

shocking

"Well I'm real now…but I haven't been that all the time we have known each other. I thought

I was real but the at Mt. Gagazette the fayth told me all about their dream, about the

summoning…"

"What summoning Tiddie" asked a curios Rikku

"During the machina war Zanarkand was ruled by a powerful summoner by the name of

Yevon. He saw that Zanarkand was close to destruction by the forces of Bevelle. That's why

he created a armour for himself, that armour was called Sin and it was to destroy all machina.

However it seemed like it backfired; Sin destroyed Zanarkand and killed most of the people.

The people that survived was forced by Yevon to become fayths and dream help him summon

the dream of the fayth…" Tidus trailed of

"Alright it's good to hear history but where do you come in?" Lulu asked

"The dream of the fayth was a "dream" Zanarkand. A Zanarkand that was just like the real

thing you know. Yevon let the place be unknowingly of Sin and tormented Spira for one

single purpose, to avoid the dream Zanarkand from being found by Spirian machina. That's

where the whole Pilgrimage thing comes from. It worked fine in one thousand years but then

something strange happened… a person from dream Zanarkand somehow manage to end up

in spira and went on the pilgrimage and became the last Sin."

"Wait you mean Jecht" Yuna exclaimed

"Yeas and my father brought me to spira for one purpose. To destroy Sin and defeat Yevon.

But at Mt. Gagazette I learned that if we truly defeated him, I would disappear. I was broken

by the news of it but I realized that if I wanted Yuna to stay alive I would have to do it."

"Wait so you mean that you knew what was going too happened to you if we didn't go trough

the final summoning?" Yuna asked quietly

"yeah I knew but I also knew that I would have to spend at least a little more time with you

Yuna. I knew it was you or me and I guess I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself "

"So you mean that in order to save Yuna and Spira, you more or less sacrificed yourself?"

Lulu quietly asked

Tidus simply nodded, then turned to Yuna who really looked like a tomato now

"I guess that's just Tidus" Lulu chuckled "However I fell good knowing that the person that

Yuna fell in love with and who disappeared sacrificed himself." Lulu then stayed silent for a

second, then added "Tidus, if you ever ask Yuna for her hand in marriage always remember

that you have my blessing. I couldn't find a better guy to marry my little sister" Lulu smiled at Yuna the tomato

"Thanks Lulu" Tidus simply stated

"You're welcome, by the way where are you going to sleep tonight?" Lulu asked

"I don't know" Tidus answered truthfully since he honestly hadn't thought of that. His mind

had been on Yuna all the time

"Well I could ask you to stay with us, however I think that you two have a lot of catching up to do" Lulu said with a smile

Yuna and Tidus now looked like real tomatoes (and I don't mean just in their faces)

"Thanks Lulu" Yuna said then turned to Tidus "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind that Yuna, you know I've missed you" Tidus answered

"No ones going to care about my feelings" a sad voice asked

A/N: cliff-hanger warning hehe…We all know how that is don't we? Btw… do not try to write fanfics on a train believe me I'm used to travelling but as I'm writing this I'm starting to feel sick


	6. feelings?

A/N: I should stop writing…k I have a test 2morrow and I'm writing this. Okay this took me only like 15 minutes to write but still /

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X or X-2… I don't even own a copy of X-2

* * *

"Your feelings?" Rikku simply snorted " Oihy ryc paah rayndpnugah vun cu muhk yht ymm oui lyh drehg ypuid ec ouin ufh vaamehk...knuf ib pnudran ouin yldehk mega y csymm lremt" Yuna has been heartbroken for so long and all you can think about is your own feeling...grow up brother your acting like a small child

"Sa y csymm lremt?, famm drah syopa oui cruimt mayt dra kimmfehkc!" Me a small child?, well then maybe you should lead the gullwings! Brother shouted back and stormed off the ship

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asked confused

"Oh that's brother….He's my brother and the so-called leader of the Gullwings although to me its more like Yunie is the real leader…He's been doing all she wants since he's in love with her" Rikku answered

"Wait Rikku your brother, Yunas cousin? That's just sick" Tidus said feeling like he was going to puke

"Yeah I know that he likes me and I like him as a friend but there is no way that he could take your place in my heart you know" Yuna said

"Yuna what do you mean?" Tidus asked confused

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at my house?" Yuna asked smiling

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea…and maybe I could get some food"

"Yuna make sure he doesn't eat to fast" Rikku giggled

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked confused then remembered what her cousin had said about

him and food and started to laugh

Tidus just looked confused then stated "Come on Yuna maybe we should go"

They all made company to Besaid village then parted ways, Yuna and Tidus started walking

towards the temple witch hade more or less been made Yunas home since she after all was the grand summoner

"Yuna just don't do anything you'll regret" Lulu shouted as farewell

Yuna blushed and Tidus simply smiled "Good night to you too Lulu" he shouted back

"So what about that food?" Tidus asked the moment they entered the temple

"Oh that's right…sorry, come to think of it I haven't eaten myself yet your appearance just

shook around the whole day" Yuna said with a smile on her face

"Sorry about that…I would have come earlier if I could have"

"I don't care…as long as you are here I'm happy again, I don't want you to ever leave my side again"

She cooked dinner and they talked about ordinary things, they started to eat in silence that was broken soon by Tidus who wanted to know what Yuna had meant

"What did you mean that he couldn't take my place in your heart?"

"It's simple. I don't want anyone else but you. You were always by my side during the

pilgrimage, you put a smile on my face and made me feel happy. You know from the first

time I lay my eyes on you I knew that you were special to me…Just seeing you was enough to

make me happy. Marrying Seymour wasn't a thing I really wanted to do you know…If I

could change just one thing of my whole journey that would be the only thing…I wished I

would have kissed you before Seymour…"she started to cry and Tidus immediately started to

hug her "That night in Macalania, it was just so nice…I could let my feelings take control

over me...at first I was surprised but it wasn't a bad surprise "she continued "you know I still

feel your taste after all these years…then the whole Shuyin thing came…after that, I don't

know, I don't know how much longer I could survive…if you leave again I'm going to die…I know it"

"Yuna I won't go away if you don't want me to, I'm happy that I got a change to come back to you…I love you Yuna"

"I love you too"

"Maybe we should finish this dinner and then have dessert" Tidus teased

"That sound fine but I don't have any dessert home" Yuna said confused

"Yuna, you have just the dessert I want to have"

* * *

A/N: alright this chap didn't turn out the way I wanted it to… but hey I'm just a boy xD

Thanks to /twoflower/albhed.html for al-behd translation


	7. making love

A/N: I need to stop writing really

Disclaimer: I still don't own final fantasy x or x-2

* * *

They finished their meals in silence then Yuna slowly started to wonder what

Tidus had meant about the dessert. Then her eyes widened…could he really

mean that? She started to blush really hard.

"Come on Yuna, I want that dessert now" Tidus suddenly exclaimed

"I know but I still don't have any dessert" Yuna said her blush growing

"You have the only dessert I want Yuna"

"Really?" Yuna said looking like a tomato once again

"Yeah. It's you I want" and after he said that he started to kissing her

violently. Yuna felt scared first but then she started to feel that she

wanted him, she wanted him so bad...she wanted to feel him, touch him, make

love to him and that's exactly what they did on the kitchen floor.

afterwards she felt like a new woman, lying next to him on the floor.

She looked at him smiling a small blush creeping up her face when she

looked at the well built man beside her, her love that finally had come back to life

"Earth to Yuna" he spoke in a soft voice startling her out of her own thoughts

"I'm here, I'm just..." she trailed of

"Admiring my hot body?" he smiled at Yuna who started to look like a tomato "hey it's

alright you know, you are after all my love" he calmed her while moving closer to her

"So how did it feel?"

"It was kind of painful in the beginning but I didn't mind...I guess it was alright with the

pain though" she assured him since he looked kind of guilty "but then the pain went away and

it just felt wonderful" she said blushing remember the feeling of absolute bliss

"Yeah I noticed that...wait Yuna, you where a virgin?"

"Yea, I kept myself from you and if I couldn't have you to be my first then I would have none

of it"

"Why Yuna?"

"Because I love you so much" she said "and I wouldn't..."she was interrupted by a kissing

Tidus, after

a while she realised what was in store for her and she didn't mind it at all.

The second time was just as good as the first if not better. He had pushed her over the line

three times before they had stopped.

"That was amazing" Tidus exclaimed happily

"Yeah it truly was, maybe we could go to bed now? The floor is starting to hurt you know"

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm tired"

"Why am I not surprised" she teased

"'cause your the reason I'm tired" he said smiling to a blushing Yuna

They slept 'til noon when Rikku rushed into Yuna's hut

"Yunie! Tidie! where are you?" she screamed before going to the bedroom

"Ugh, Rikku what is it?" a sleepy looking Tidus exclaimed

"Sorry to wake you up but Lulu and Wakka is having lunch and they want us to join them"

she said enthusiastically while starting to pull the cover of the couple

"Wait Rikku what are you doing stop that" a blushing Yuna screamed

"Aww. Come on it's not like your naked or something...not unless" Rikku's eyes widen

"Yunie? Tiddie? did you do IT?" she said with a questioning look on her face

Yuna blushed hard at her cousins comment

"Yunie" Rikku said giggling "I never thought that you would do it before you got married"

"Well you obviously haven't seen me naked" Tidus said teasingly

Both Yuna and Rikku started to blush by his comment

"Well are you coming or not" Rikku asked trying to hide her blush

"Just a moment, tell Lulu and Wakka we are on our way" Yuna responded

"Great" she said before running to Wakka and lulu's hut and tell them

"Do you think she will tell them" Yuna said worryingly

"I don't know...Rikku's not that easy to read" Tidus simply responded "Do you care if they

know or not?"

"I guess not, It's just that they have been like my brother and sister for so long and I'm just not sure how they will react"

* * *

A/N: a new cliff hanger how will Lulu and Wakka react? Will Tidus come out of it alive? Will the author to this story do his schoolwork sometime? Next time on final fantasy x-3: coming back


	8. afterplay

A/N: there is some errors in chapter 7 including when Yuna says from when she means for

This is probably the chapter that I have spent most time writing

Disclaimer: I still do not own FF-X/X-2

"So how was your first night together?" Lulu asked not teasingly but normal

Maybe she didn't know Yuna thought "Well it was nice" she answered

"I can understand that since you haven't seen each other for three years, so I guess you can't really do anything that really surprises me. Witch reminds me, Tidus can I have a word with you in private?" She asked knowingly

"Sure thing Lulu" Tidus answered

They walked out of the kitchen and into Wakkas and Lulus bedroom

"Tidus, Rikku told me that you and Yuna did it, if you know what I mean. Is this true?"

Tidus simply nodded

"Well, I guess I can't blame either of you" Lulu said smiling "However I don't really know about Wakka"

"What do you mean by that?" Tidus asked puzzled

"Well it's just that, as much as I love him, he is unpredictable especially when it comes to this

kind of things" Lulu sighed "Oh well, guess I need to tell him somehow… Unless a certain

blond al-behd tells him first"

As in cue a carrot headed blitz ball player stormed into the room

"What have you done brudda, I mean as much as you're my friend and back but you don't do

that sort of things until your married. That's just…"

"It's alright Wakka" Lulu interrupted "They have missed each other weary much, so I am not

surprised at all that they did it"

"What do you mean Lu?" Wakka looked puzzled

"I mean that it's alright for them to do such things, because the look on their faces tells me

that there is going to be a wedding soon" Lulu answered knowingly

"Is that true brudda?"

"Yeah I guess so, I've missed Yuna a lot and I'm not going to leave her this time"

"Well in that case I guess it's alright"

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"So tell me Yunie, how was it" Rikku asked

"Well at first I kind of hurt but then it started to feel wonderful and all of a sudden I just

wanted to scream with pleasure"

"Really?"

"Yeas"

Before Rikku could asked anymore Wakka, Lulu and Tidus walked back into the kitchen

Lulu with a knowing smile, Wakka with a small frown on his face and Tidus with that smile

that had melted her heart. She felt a blush creeping up her face.

"Why are you blushing Yunie?" Rikku asked teasingly

"Stop it Rikku" Yuna said, blushing even harder

"Cut her a break Rikku" Yuna heard Tidus say "If she doesn't want to tell you then she

doesn't have to"

Yuna opened her mouth to thank him when he continued

"Besides I think we all know why she is blushing" he said teasingly

Yuna started to blush violently and Rikku started laughing at her cousin

"Ha-ha too funny" she simply exclaimed before dropping down on the floor

"Sorry Yuna didn't mean to embarrass you so much. It's just…I couldn't resist teasing you a

little bit"

"It's alright I guess, it's just that I'm not used to talking about these kinds of things" Yuna

said a delicate blush covering her face"

"So what's the plan for today?" Lulu asked interruptedly

"I don't know actually but I guess that I would like someone to explain what has happened since I left" Tidus stated winking to Yuna

"I would love to" Yuna almost screamed

"Why am I not surprised" Wakka, Rikku and Lulu said in unison

A/N: Please review

Sorry for short chapters


	9. Marry me?

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy x or x-2

A/N: A new chapter, sorry but I will never be able to update at some sort of timetable due to various reasons.

However since I don't have any school at all from this Thursday to somewhere in August I will try to update as fast and much as I can.

But enough with my nagging, the story must go on

Yuna simply smiled at their comment, while Tidus didn't seem to care. Although Yuna

should have been bothered by it, she knew that it wasn't much that bothered him, he simply

was that way, carefree and romantic and…Yuna trailed of in her thoughts while a small blush appeared on her face.

"Hello, Spira to planet Yuna" Tidus said jokingly waving a hand in front of her face.

Yuna popped out of her thoughts as she realized that her friends and her boyfriend where

looking at her like she was sleeping…wait boyfriend did she just think of him as her

boyfriend? Yuna blushed even more by the thought of him.

"I wonder what Yuna is thinking of ya?" Wakka said with a hint of worry in his voice

"Well I think that I have a pretty good idea who she is thinking about" Lulu said teasingly

"Sorry, I guess I kind of started daydreaming" Yuna said "I'm sorry if I scared you"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, we all know who you dreamed about" Rikku said knowingly

They all watched as a small blush crept up on Yunas cheeks, causing Tidus to kiss her.

Needless to say Yunas blush grew to the point where they thought she was going to have her

head burnt off.

"Yuna, maybe you should go and explain some of the things to Tidus now" Lulu said trying

to get everyone to focus "But" she added with a knowingly smile "Maybe you should tell him

about it at your house, after all we have a small child here and…"

Lulu didn't have to say more Yuna started to blush franticly when she understood what Lulu

had meant.

"Yeah, come on Yuna" Tidus exclaimed almost dragging Yuna out of the house

"Well see you guys later" Lulu said in a way of goodbye.

Rikku silently watched as Yuna and Tidus walked out of the house

"They really love each other huh?" she said as soon as the couple had left the house

Lulu nodded the answered "They sure do, their love went far beyond even the farplane. You

heard what Tidus said about Yuna's love bringing him back from the farplane"

"Yeah I understand all of that, but brudda shouldn't do some things with Yuna before they got

married ya?" Wakka said with a hint of frustration in his voice

"I know what you are saying Wakka and I understand your concern, however I won't even try

to stop them from doing whatever they want" Lulu said with a hint of irritation in her voice

"I still don't understand, why couldn't they wait to do "it" until they were married Lu?"

Lulu simply smiled at her husband, they had taken care of Yuna for so many years together

with Kimahri's help and she understood they confusion that Wakka was going through.

"It's because they are married" Lulu answered, Wakka raised a confused eyebrow at this so

Lulu decided that she should continue to explain "At least that's how they feel"

"What do you mean by that, Lulu?" Rikku asked confusion visible in her eyes

"I mean that even when Tidus where gone, Yuna couldn't bring herself to take a husband. I

think that they are just meant to be. That Yuna will never find anyone else that could take his place"

"But they are so different" Wakka protested "besides she didn't really give any of those guys a chance"

"I know that they are different from each other, however it's not really a bad thing. They

complete each other. As for the other guys who asked her for her hand in marriage, they

simply wanted Yuna because she is the high summoner of the eternal calm"

Wakka cut in before she had a chance to continue.

"Yeah, but what about him ya? As much as I love him I just don't see why he is so special?"

"Wakka you just don't understand it do you? When he looks at Yuna he sees nothing else but

Yuna. He can't see the high summoner, he only sees the woman he love. They have been

apart for so long and now they are together. I mean the time that they couldn't be together

seems to only strengthen their mutual love"

"So you mean that the reason they did "it" was because they couldn't stay away from each

other?" Wakka let his last words sink in

Lulu simply nodded in response "besides" she added "I don't think that they will wait that

long before they get married actually, Tidus doesn't seem like the kind of guy that waits long

before he proposes" she said smiling

At the same time in Yuna's house

"Wow, there is a lot of changes since I left" Tidus said, he was kind of shocked about all the

things that had happened since he had left

"Yeas I know but at the same time it's only natural and since Yevon isn't the big religion

Anymore, people are starting to use machina"

"I understand all of that but why do they come to you for guidance. I mean why can't they

leave you alone? From what I have understood you where pretty sad during my absence"

"I was but I did it because I needed something to do so I wouldn't think a bout you all the

time" Yuna started hugging Tidus while she started crying "I missed you so much, there

where days when no one thought I would survive. I just wanted you to be close to me. I…"

She was interrupted by a kissing Tidus and as she continued the kiss her heart started

screaming with joy, he was with her.

Later as they where lying in the bed exhausted, Yuna couldn't help but to look at her love, she

started to blush when she realized that he was looking at her too.

"Yuna, what is it?" Tidus said with a hint of mischief in his voice

"Sorry, it's just that…you are just so nice to look at" Yuna said quietly while gazing at his naked body

"Well Yuna you are not so bad looking yourself" he said making Yuna blush franticly "well

you do Yuna, it's the honest truth"

Yuna continued to blush while a smile started to creep up her face

"Thank you" she blurted out suddenly

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tidus asked confused

"Just everything you do for me. You where always by my side during the pilgrimage, you

made me smile with happiness just by looking at me….I just can't describe it…you are just so

wonderful and I feel so happy just to be by your side and…"

"Yuna" Tidus said interrupting "you don't need to thank me for anything, I just do what I felt

like doing. You know Yuna when I first laid my eyes on you I thought that there was an

angel. When Rikku told me that you where going to die because of the final summoning I just

felt like I could shatter into tiny bits…it wasn't until then I really realized how much you

mean to me. Seeing you kissing Seymour was the worst thing I have ever done in my entire

life…next to being force to leave you…." Tidus trailed off.

"Tidus, kissing Seymour wasn't anything I did voluntarily. He tasted like ash and hate, while

you on the other hand taste like strawberries"

"Really?"

"If there is anything I could chance during our pilgrimage it would be my marriage to Seymour"

"What do you mean Yuna?"

"I mean that I would have let you switch place with Seymour" Yuna answered with mischief clearly in her voice

"Speaking of marriage…" Tidus trailed off, he then got up and started to look around for

something "Yuna close you eyes" he said with an authorial voice

Yuna simply smiled and obeyed him, after a few minutes she felt something being slipped on to her ring finger.

"Yuna, you can open your eyes now"

She opened her eyes and looked at her finger, she was shocked by the ring that was there

"Tidus…do you really…"

"Yuna, will you marry me?"

She started crying, however it wasn't tears of sadness it was tears of happiness

"Yeas Tidus I really want to marry you she said while hugging tightly as they slipped into the bed once more

A/N: cliffy I know, this is probably the longest chapter so far, being almost 6 pages here in word. However I must say that I'm not really sure how much longer this story will continue.

I'm starting to feel the urge to do a little Squiona. O well please rewiev


	10. shadow of the past

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy X/X-2 nor will I ever

A/N: Thanks to Lord Archeron, Puggles Master and anyone else who has reviewed, I also

would like to thank Denya of Darkness for the idea of getting a beta reader. However I have

tried to get one but no response at all

A couple of hours later not far away from the coast of Besaid a ship were slowly coming

Closer, a man clad in shadows smirked as he saw the beautiful island.

"Soon I will have my revenge on this world and then Yuna will be mine" he said with hatred

in his voice, a smirk appeared on his face as he walked back into the ship

Meanwhile at Yunas house

Tidus woke up, kind of confused but only for a second as he turned over and saw his lover looking at him

"So you finally woke up?" Yuna asked teasingly

"Yeah I guess so. What time is it?"

"Well it's time for dinner" she answered smiling

"I can't wait for the dessert" Tidus exclaimed making Yuna blush hard

"Well mister…" she started but was soon interrupted by a bouncing blonde who were followed by a silent girl

"Are you guys awake?" Rikku screamed into Yuna's house before entering

"Yeah we are awake so you don't have to scream" a blushing Yuna shouted

"Alright, Paine and I were thinking that we could have a picnic whit Lulu and Wakka"

"We'll come. Just give us a few minutes"

"Meet us at the beach"

A few minutes later as they had clothed themselves, much to Tidus visible disappointment,

They started to walk down the road to the beach. What they didn't know was that they where

being watched from a distance.

"Soon Yuna you will be mine and I will destroy this world once and for all" he said to himself

before casting shadow flare on the group of tourist he had arrived with, causing everyone to die.

"Sleep well poor fools, your precious summoner will soon be joining you, however she will

die a much slower and more painful death" he said smirking at the dead bodies beside him

Meanwhile Tidus and Yuna arrived on the beach hand in hand

They were greeted by Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Rikku and a baby that Tidus had never seen before

"What's with the baby?" Tidus blurted out

"It's Lulu's and Wakka's son Vidina" Yuna said explaining

"I see…Wait how long have you guys been married?" Tidus asked

"We got married six months after we defeated Sin" Lulu answered looking at Tidus

"It was a beautiful wedding; to bad you weren't there to see it…" Yuna trailed off

"I would have liked to see it…" Tidus started but was soon interrupted by Lulu

"It's sad that you had to leave. We all fell that way, however I do think that if you had

Survived it would have been less then three months…" Lulu started but soon trailed of as she

saw a glimpse of something shining in the sunlight, something that she hadn't seen there

before. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what it was "Tidus did you…" she trailed

off once again, this time to hold up Yuna's hand in order to get a closer look at the ring

"Lu, what is it?" Wakka asked with a hint of concern in his voice

Lulu smiled at her husband before she answered "I told you it wouldn't take long for him to

pop the question"

"What, Brudda did you ask her to marry you?" Wakka asked surprise clearly in his voice

"Yeas he did" Yuna responded "Although" she continued looking at Tidus "I want to know where you got the ring from"

"Well, it's kind of complicated. But I can explain as we eat" Tidus answered looking at the food with hungry eyes

They served themselves quickly and started to eat in silence

"Tell us now Tiddie" Rikku suddenly blurted out

"Yeah, come on brudda we are curious ya?"

"Alright, it all started when I first arrived at the farplane. I was surrounded by many people, I

knew who a few of them where, like Auron, Braska and Jecht. They welcomed my with open

arms and told me that I was going to enjoy it there. If they had known how wrong they

where…" he trailed of with tears starting to fall down his cheeks

"What do you mean" Yuna said looking at him as he started to cry

"I HATED EVERY SECOND OF IT" he screamed "day and night, I just couldn't forget you

Yuna" he continued between sobs "and well Braska saw it" he said suddenly smiling "We

talked a lot, about you, Spira and Sin. Later on as the fayth where about to send me back he

said that he had something he wanted to talk with me about…" he trailed off not knowing if

he should tell the others what he had talked with Yunas father about

"What did my father say to you?" Yuna asked slowly

"Well he more or less told me that I had his blessing if I wanted to marry you and then he gave me a couple of rings…" he trailed off

"What about the rings?" Yuna, Rikku and Lulu asked in unison

"Actually Yuna, the ring that I gave you is the same as your father gave to your mother when he asked her to marry him"

"My parents engagement rings" Yuna said with tears in her eyes

"Sorry to interrupt your little love story but Yuna is coming with me" a familiar voice called from behind them shaking them all.

Tidus looked behind him, his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the man who had disturbed them

"NOT YOU" he screamed in disbelief

A/N: Tomorrow its schools out for summer and I will try to update as much as I can. However

due to personal reasons I can not promise you that I will give you a new chapter each week.

And if you where wondering, no I haven't had a beta reader going through this chapter. I have contacted one but I haven't got any response


	11. trouble in farplane p1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X/X-2

A/N: A new chapter and still not beta reader… Well summer break is here now

"Oh yeas, It's me" the voice of Seymour Guado told them. However there was something odd

about him that Tidus couldn't put his finger on, something familiar.

"What are you doing here? Yuna sent you" Lulu exclaimed her voice full with shock.

"Yeas she did. However the farplane is a different place then it used to be and the fayth

couldn't fix a couple of holes that Shuyin made" he explained.

"What do you want?" Tidus demanded.

"I've come to reclaim what is rightfully mine and to cleanse this world of suffering"

"Well Yuna isn't yours and since Sin is dead there really isn't that much suffering in Spira

Anymore, so why don't you just give up and return where you belong" Tidus exclaimed.

"Poor fools" he said before he unleashed a firaga spell against Tidus.

Tidus managed to get out of the way before it hit him, however what he hadn't noticed was

that right behind him there was a sleeping Vidina.

Seymour started to laugh when the spell hit the baby.

"You bastard" Lulu exclaimed angrily while throwing a fury off firaga spells at him.

"Pitiful humans, you really think that you can hurt me?" he said mockingly "I will show you what pain is"

"I thought you said you where going to cleanse this world of suffering, not increase it" Tidus simply stated.

"I will cleanse this world of suffering, I will destroy Spira, I will…" he started to say but

suddenly stopped and looked behind Tidus and the rest.

Everybody was amazed by the sight of the man that walked to them, he was a strong built

man with a heavy tan and a tattoo on his chest.

"Sir Jecht" Lulu exclaimed her voice filled with surprise by the sight of Tidus father

"What are you doing here old man?" Tidus asked in disbelief

"Just came to help you out, Braska is not going to be happy if you die you know" he chuckled.

"But how did you get here?" Yuna asked concerned.

"The same way that Guado guy did" he simply stated.

"This can't be good" Wakka exclaimed "that hurt" he said as he got hit by a firaga spell.

"Sorry, I will try to kill you as nicely as I can" Seymour said with an touch of irony in his voice.

"Let's talk about this later" Jecht simply stated as he drew his sword and started to attack Seymour.

The fight raged back and forward, witch didn't seem to tire Seymour, however Tidus and

company soon started to feel a little bit tired but forced themselves to fight until a bang was

heard. They turned their heads in surprise.

"I thought you guys might want some help" A voice familiar to Yuna, Wakka and Lulu said

A/N: Who is this new strange person? And sorry for the short chapter, however this chapter is the start of something exciting


	12. trouble in farplane p2

insert standard FFX/X-2 discailmer

A/N: and I thought that this was going to be a maximum of 10 chapter's lol. Anyway from

now on there will be a big adventure that is going to take a while and please give me a tip on how to get a beta reader

"Chappu" Lulu said quietly to herself

"Let's finish this guado son of a bitch" Chappu exclaimed before moving to assist them in their battle

Seymour who wasn't prepared for more opposition screamed in annoyance "What now? More fools to slaughter"

"The only one who will die here is you, Seymour" Chappu and Tidus said cocky in unison

The battle raged on but with the help off Chappu and his machina weapon they soon managed

to wound Seymour severely

Tidus stepped forward to finish him off then turned to Chappu

"Who are you" he asked quite bluntly with a suspicious edge to his voice

"I'm Wakka's brother and Lulu's boyfriend" he blurted out

"Aha you are Chappu" Tidus said with relief in his voice but then he realized the other thing

that Wakka's brother had said, that he was Lulu's boyfriend. From what he had understood

Lulu and Wakka where married. He sighed, things where going to be complicated now, he

knew that they where soon going to have to travel again… However this time no one knew

what was going too happened. He sighed inwardly, he had hoped to get some alone time with Yuna.

"Hey" Jecht suddenly blurted out causing everyone to turn around "Maybe we should get off this beach and into your village"

"Sounds like a great plan Jecht" Yuna said before Tidus had any chance to object

They walked to the village in silence, when they finally reached the entry to the village Lulu suddenly jerked to a halt

"Can you give us a moment please? I need to speak to Chappu about certain things" she said with a small nod to Wakka

"Sure thing Lulu" Tidus said almost throwing Wakka into the village with a confused Jecht following behind led by Yuna

"It sure has been a long time since I was here but it's sure is beautiful" Jecht blurted out, then

started to chuckle "I still remember when Braska said that he was going to let Yuna grow up

here, it seems like yesterday…" he trailed of, then looked at his son and his fiancée "And look

at you now, the son of Jecht and daughter of Braska are going to get married. Kind of funny

how things work out"

"Brudda" Wakka almost screamed "Why did she want to speak with Chappu, my brother in private?"

"I think that Lulu is going to tell him what has happened"

"Yeah but why alone?"

"Because things are complicated" he looked at Wakka "Just give it some time"

"Fine, I'll just go to our hut or something like that" he said looking quite depressed

"What's wrong with him" Jecht asked confused

"Well it's kind of complicated" Tidus started "As far as I know Chappu, that's Wakka's

brother as you might have noticed and Lulu used to be a couple and now Wakka and Lulu are married"

"I see, well I guess we should just leave them alone"

"Jecht?" Yuna started

"What is it?"

"Why are you and Chappu here and why did Seymour return?"

"I don't know what has happened. I can tell what I do know though. It all started when we got

you back to Spira. Somehow a hole was ripped up and before the fayth even could try to fix it

a few persons managed to escape from the farplane."

"Wait, so there are more people out there?" Tidus blurted out

"Yeah" Jecht smirked "and that isn't a good thing. Most of the souls that escaped the farplane

are harmless, however a killer named Jake escaped along with that Guado creep"

"Not him" Yuna exclaimed

"Who is that?" Tidus asked not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer

"He's a serial killer, he killed at least 242 before they where able to capture him"

"Oh, no that can't be good"


	13. love and it's consequences

Standard FFX/X-2 disclaimer

A/N: first of all I want to thank Denya of darkness for inspiration… This chapter is

going to be kind of a pause in the story…I would also like to thank everyone

who has reviewed this story, however I feel the need to say that after this chapter the story is

going to come to an end

Meanwhile at the entrance to the village where Lulu and Chappu talked about what had

happened since he died

"So how are you and Wakka getting along" Chappu blurted out, interrupting Lulu who tried

to describe the pilgrimage that Yuna had gone trough

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk with you about…" Lulu said trailing off as she tried to

find the right words to describe it as gently as she could

"What do you mean" Chappu blurted out, then went silent for a minute before he slowly

added "You are lovers?"

"It's more then that Chappu. We are married…" she started before Chappu interrupted her by

shouting "My brother, married my girl!" and then he started running into the village, heading

directly at Wakka, however to Wakkas fortune Jecht placed himself between the brothers.

Chappu Stoped in the middle of his step and looked at Tidus father "But he married my girl.."

"So what?" Jecht simply said interrupting Chappu "Can't you just let thing move on.

Technically we are dead you know? Do you really want her to live in sorrow forever? Or do

you want her to be happy?"

"Yeah I do but what has that to do with my brother marrying my girl?"

"Maybe it's because he can make her happy? You really can't help who you fall in love with"

"Sorry for interrupting your small talk but maybe we should try to find a way to fix the

farplane" Tidus interrupting

"Your right son"

"Oh you don't really need to hurry, 'cause we have all the time in Spira" A familiar voice

called

"Oh no, not you again…" Tidus started but trailed of when he saw what Seymour carried in

his arms

A/N: Sorry about the long time it took me to update, I just haven't had the time thanks to a

couple of reasons, I will try to update frequently as soon I get my own computer since I'm writing my school computer


	14. Death

**standard FF-X/X-2 disclaimer**

A/N: Sorry for the short last chapter, I just wanted a short break in the story, anyway I don't have

much to say so let's just continue with the story

Everyone looked in shock at Seymour and the bundle he held in his arms

Eventually Wakka spoke up "You bastard let him go. As if killing him wasn't enough for your sick

mind"

"Well then you could have him" Seymour simply responded before throwing the bundle towards

Wakka but as he did it he threw flare straight at Wakka, Wakka who was busy trying to catch the

flying child didn't notice the spell until it was too late.

"Wakka" Yuna cried out "You bastard" with that, Yuna threw holy at Seymour who immediately vanished

Everyone looked at the corpse of the blitzball player and the little bundle that used to be Vidina.

Eventually Lulu who had watched everything from the entrance to the village started walking from

her place to her husbands corpse with tears in her eyes, she slowly dropped to her knees

"I'm so sorry Wakka" she simply said while holding his cold corpse next to her

Eventually she calmed down and stood up, looking as strong as ever. It was only in her eyes that

you could see a glimpse of pain.

"What do we do next?"

"Maybe we should go talk to the fayth and see if they maybe know a way to get rid of that Seymour pest" Tidus suggested

"Yeah but where do we go?" Rikku asked nervously

"I really don't know" Tidus said in confusion that Rikku suddenly had become so nervous

"Maybe we should go to Djose temple and see if we could make any contact with the fayth there"

Yuna said watching a blush building up on Rikkus face "And maybe" she added we could talk a

little to the leader of the machine faction"

by that point Rikku's face was looking like a tomato

"Aw dose someone have a crush?" Tidus said teasingly

"Have not, he's just a big meanie just like you" Rikku tried to defend herself with but failed as she

felt that her head was close to burn up.

"Oh come on Rikku. You can tell yourself that but we all know what you really think"

"Actually" Tidus, Jecht and Chappu said in unison "We have no idea who you are talking about"

"Gippal, he's the leader of the machine faction" Yuna answerd

"Oh, now I know who he is" Tidus exclaimed looking at his old man mockingly "I would like to

meet him"

"Why?" Yuna asked confusion visible in her face

"'Cause he seems like a nice guy and he seems to have good taste" Tidus answered looking at Yuna who started to blush

"Well if we should go to Djose we should go there as fast as we can just to make sure that we don't get surprised by Seymour again" Paine interrupted

"She's right Yunie"

"Alright, YRP move out" Yuna said eagerly

"Actually Yuna" Paine started but was soon interrupted by Yuna

"What now?"

"I think it's much more like YRPT now"

"Oh, didn't think of that"

"Well enough talking, let's go" Lulu said impatiently

They walked to the Celsius in silence

"Back so soon?" buddy said in surprise he hadn't expected them to return to the Celsius so soon

"Yeah, we need to go to Djose temple fast?" Yuna said

"Rikku tu oui naymmo drehg edc y kuut etay?" do you really think its a good idea? Buddy said concern in his voice

"Kuut etay?" good idea? Rikku didn't understand the question first but then she remembered that brother and Gippal never really had gotten along

"Ed'c hud y kuut etay pid fa ryja du tu ed" It's not a good idea but we have to do it

"E caa, famm E lyh pnehk oui du dra sicrnuus nulg nuyt pid vnus drana uh oui femm ryja du fymg"

I see, well I can bring you to the mushroom rock road but from there on you will have to walk

"Well let's go" Pain said impatiently

They walked in in silance and waited as buddy sat down in his seat

"What was that all about?" Yuna asked Rikku

"It's kind of a long story but let's just say that Brother and Gippal never liked each other"

"Why not?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe it's just because he's jealous"

"But why would he be jealous of Gippal? I'm mean according to you he's just a "meanie""

"Because he's Gippal, he gets away with being a meanie just because he is so handsome" Rikku

said, then after a second it hit her that she had spoken out her most private toughs. However she was

saved from further questioning by Brothers apperance

A/N: Sorry, this update has taken me almost two weeks to make, however there is a good reason for  
that and it's called computer problems shrughs I will never by a PC from HP again --

btw, it's time to start looking for handkerchiefs soon


	15. Embrace the ending

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been trapped in metal gear solid for the past 2 weeks  
I guess all stories must have an end

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX/FFX-2, they belong to squire enix  
The song Embrace the ending belongs to mushroomhead

* * *

"Where are Yuna and friends going?" brother asked with a hint of jeylousy in his voice

"Well we were thinking that we should go to Luca"

"Then I go with you"

"NO!" Rikku shouted at him "Brother fa tuh'd haat oui du vummuf Yuna mega y muja-celg bibbo" Brother we don't need you to follow Yuna

like a love-sick puppy

"FAMM E KIACC OUI LUIMT DYGA OUINCAMV DU MILY DRAH!!" WELL I GUESS YOU COULD TAKE YOURSELF TO LUCA THEN!! Brother shouted back

"Brother bmayca dyga ic du Mily, bnaddo bmayca" Brother please take us to Luca, pretty please Rikku tried in her sweetest voice

"YMNEKRD YMNEKRD, E'mm dyga oui du Mily!!" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'll take you to Luca!! Brother said then suddenly he looked like he remembered something "Oui yna kuehk du caa res ynah'd oui?"

You are going to see him aren't you? he added looking at Rikku

Rikku couldn't get a word out of her mouth as she started to blush

"Druikrd cu."Thought so. he siad looking at Rikkus red face "Fa haat du kad y luibma uv drehkc vnus dras yhofyo." We need to get a couple of things from them anyway.

with that brother left the bridge

They sat in silence for the a couple of minutes before Tidus broke it

"What's up with Gippal and Brother?"

"Why do you ask?" Rikku answered confused

"Because you said that they didn't get along that good."

"oh that, well you see Gippal joined the Crimson squad while the rest of us where "kidnapping" summoners and I guess Brother didn't like that."

"Your hiding something from us" Tidus pointed out

Sighing Rikku took a deep breath "Alright thats not the whole truth. In fact I think Brother was delighted when Gippal joined the Crimson Squad."

"Why?"

"Because even Brother saw what was happening between me and Gippal" she took a deep breath "We used to be best freinds and I guess we sort of developed feelings for each other. Brother wasn't

to happy about that."

"Why?" Yuna and Tidus asked in unison

"Because Gippal is a big flirt." Rikku started then she suddenly looked angry "But unlike everyone thinks he's not some kind of asshole that screws with other girl when he has someone."

"You like him" Yuna simply stated

"I think like is kind of the wrong word since I love him." Rikku replied cheerfully before she started to blush madly

They all sat down in silence for the rest of the journey

When they finally reached Djose temple the group hurried out of the Celsius before Brother had a chance to talk to them

Rikku being the overeneric person she was almost ran into a certain blond al bhed

"So you are finally here" he said to the group

"Huh, what do mean Gippal?" Rikku asked surprised

"Well someone is waiting for you inside" he replied pointing at the temple before noting Tidus "Shuyin. I thought we took care of you" he said with anger in his voice

"Gippal, it's not Shuyin" Rikku tried to calm him down

"Well then who is it cid's girl?"

"It's Tidus, you know the guy that Yuna went looking for?" Rikku answered before Yuna could open her mouth "and besides" she added "I have a name you know?"

"You are so cute when you try to be angry" Gippal stated before he placed a affectionate kiss on Rikkus forehead "Maybe you should go in" he added and started to walk away

"You said we were expected" Yuna screamed at him "Who is it?"

"He's wating for you in the chamber of the fayth" Gippal simply responded

Yuna had a feeling that something bad was going to happened but she masked it and simply said "Let's go then"

They walked in silence

when they finally reached the chamber, Yuna stopped for a second to catch her breath before she continued into the chamber itself

She regonized the Fayth that was standing in front of her waiting.

suddenly Yuna felt almost overwhelmed by the urge to run away and take Tidus with her but she continued walking to the fayth

"Hello Lady Yuna" the boy greeted her

"Hello" she responded not sure what was going to happened

"I see that you brought them here" he said looking at Tidus, Jecht and Chappu "Good" he added

"Good for what" Yuna snapped at him, she felt tears building up inside her eyes for some strange reason

Before the fayth could answer a new figure appeared, Yuna imminently saw that it was her father. However, she could see that he was sad for some reason

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

The Fayth shook his head "I'm sorry Braska" he said silently

"What is going on!" Yuna exclaimed

"maybe we should get this over with" Braska said "Tidus, Chappu, Jecht, I must ask you to come with me"

"What!" Yuna and Tidus exclaimed in unison

"Lady Yuna there is no other way. We can't fix the problems in the farplane unless everything returns to the way it used to be"

Yuna started crying, Tidus gave her a quick kiss before he suddenly walked up to Lord Braska

"I'm sorry Yuna, I have to go" Tidus said with watery eyes

"No not again, I won't let you" the former summoner shouted, her voice filled with pain and despair

"I'm sorry but there is no other way to send them back for good" the fayth said

Without a word Chappu and Jecht walked up to Braska and the group walked straight into the hole that led to the farplane

"No not again" she said and then the whole world went black

* * *

The end?

A/N: To all of those who enjoyed this story, DONT WORRY

there will be a sequel but first I'm going to to a rewrite of this story

If you are wondering why it lookes wierd on top of this chapter it's 'cuse I'm trying to edit this chapter (something I should have done with all of the chapters)


End file.
